


Ninety-Five

by Aristotle_410



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Alpha Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Alpha Kim Mingyu, Alpha Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Alpha Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternative-History, Arranged Marriage, Beta Xu Ming Hao | The8, Businessman Mingyu, CEO Kim Mingyu, Clash of values, Empires - Freeform, Historical, I made some of this up, Inspired by the French Revolution, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, Kingdoms, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mingyu and Wonwoo hate each other, Monarchy, Omega Boo Seungkwan, Omega Jeon Wonwoo, Omega Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Omega Yoon Jeonghan, Possessive Mingyu, Revolution, War, Warrior Mingyu, Werewolves in Heat, Wonwoo is a member of the nobility, Wonwoo is basically raised to be a baby factory, Wonwoo is young rich and a little bit of a bitch, protective mingyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristotle_410/pseuds/Aristotle_410
Summary: The Jeon Clan know this is the end for them. In the midst of a bloody revolution, it is clear the nobility are not as strong as they once were. So it wasn’t a surprise that one day, he was told he was to marry the son of a wealthy entrepreneur. A century ago, the clan would have never let its blood mix with such filth. Yet they do not have the luxury of choosing other options now. In the dawn of a free world, marriage to the new is the only way to preserve the old. Even if it means happiness will never be possible for an omega.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	Ninety-Five

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some background and context for the story. I love history so I was like "I should write a fanfic about history" Most of this is completely made up but inspired by the French Revolution and Napoleon.

It’s the eighteenth century in Korea. For a country that possesses an ancient history but has never been on the radar of the Western empires until now, Korea has certainly made its presence known if not for the flames of revolution and the plumes of smoke looming over its shores. Sure there has been trade and diplomatic relationships that the country has had with the other powers. Yet the greatest influence on Korea by the West has been thought. Unfortunately, these ideas are not all good or “enlightening”. As the Americans had inspired the French to rebel against their rulers, so have the Koreans followed in France’s footsteps. If only the Korean Revolution had taken after America and not France. Then perhaps there wouldn’t have been so much death in destruction. Amidst the rubble of castles and fortresses, of Buddhist temples and Christian churches, there is only one thing that remains. A question that one omega has: “what will become of me?”

**Setting Time:**

Post-Revolutionary War Korea, 1800

**Setting Place:**

The countryside and Busan

**Organizations:**

**The Jeon Clan** \- a once prestigious house of nobles who enjoyed the favor of the Emperor

but have now fallen from their grace after the revolutionaries confiscated their property and wealth. The Jeon Clan is very genteel and still holds onto old social values such as arranged marriages, ideas of beauty, and the role of omegas. Omegas from the clan are born and raised to birth children and serve their husbands. According to the clan’s code, omegas from the family are exclusively for alpha royalty, hence why the clan and the Emperor were on good terms. The clan also had many representatives in the Emperor’s court. 

The Jeon Clan belongs to the korean aristocracy, formerly owning large plots of land, manors, and castles, with Ssaurabi, farm-workers, and serfs that are tied to land that work as servants and field hands. With the revolution, serfdom had been abolished and the land has been confiscated and redistributed, taking away the Jeon’s power.

**The Kim Family** \- a rising and prominent family thanks to the skill and ingenuity of Kim Seokjin, a former Admiral in the Emperor’s Navy. Due to the family head’s past experience with sea-faring he was able to successfully run the Korean West Pacific Company after it became completely privatized when the Emperor did not renew its contract. The Kim Family belongs to what the French would call the Bourgeoisie. Although they are not nobility, they are much wealthier thanks to the revolution and free market capitalism. 

**Korean West Pacific Company** \- Formerly owned and commissioned by the Korean Emperor but run by private individuals, Kim Seokjin has transformed the Company from a small-time trading cartel to a maritime empire. With increasing trade between East and West, the Company has expanded, even to the point of maintaining its own army/security force to protect its ships from pirates, as well as a massive merchant fleet to transport spices, crops, raw materials, and luxury goods. Good relations between Korea, France, and Britain have led the Korean Bourgeoisie to want to become more like their Western counterparts in terms of fashion, customs, social values, and lifestyles. 

**Korea** \- formerly a Kingdom ruled by the Emperor but is now a Republic. The Republic of Korea has no executive and is run by an assembly of law-makers based in Seoul.

**The National Assembly** \- a body of legislators who deal with daily affairs of politics as well as conducting foreign diplomatic missions to Europe. The Assembly was created from the Articles of Liberation (The Constitution of the Republic of Korea) and its power is not defined due to the vagueness and ambiguities in the Constitution. The document was poorly written LOL. Due to this fact, the Assembly is at an advantage to grant itself more power, something that no one has been able to predict. Currently, the Assembly’s main objective is the prosecution of the Emperor for his crimes against the people. 

**The Republic Navy** \- Due to the excessive spending of the Emperor and the costs of the revolutionary war, the Assembly did not have the funds to create an official Navy. Military, the Republic is weak. This is a major point of concern. 

Social classes:

_ Bourgeoisie  _ (borj-wa-zee) - the wealthy “middle class” that earned their wealth through business, hard work, innovation, and leadership. They are the factory owners, the merchants, and businessmen. They reside in Seoul and Busan in great mansions and towers. 

_ La Noblesse - _ the aristocracy or nobility who possessed noble and hereditary titles such as Marquis, Baron, Lord etc. Wealth and land is passed down from generation to generation and it is not earned through hard work but granted by the Emperor. Their mansions and castles are found in the countryside.

_ Clergy  _ \- priests, and members of religious organizations who are loyal to the Emperor and the old order. They tolerate the Bourgeoisie but resent their wealth and money-making mentality while opposing the sans-culottes who want to abolish religion and are atheists.

_ Sans-culottes  _ (sans-koo-loh) _ \-  _ small shop-owners, factory workers, artisans, and those who work and live in the city. They hate and resent the Bourgeoisie. 

_ Peasantry  _ \- poor farmers who are bound to the land of the Noblesse. They are known as serfs and must work on the farms and in the castles in order to survive. 

**History and Events:**

Emperor Sunjong, the last emperor of the Joseon Dynasty, imposes more taxation on trade for the Bourgeoisie and the lower classes. 

Sunjong sends his army to fight Japan while his wife Sunmyeong spends tax money on refurbishing their palace and other luxuries.

A bad harvest hits the countryside and there is a food shortage. Rising prices of food hit the cities while at the same time a financial crisis occurs, increasing tensions between the monarchy/nobility with the Bourgeoisie, the peasantry, and the urban working class. 

Emperor Sunjong begins jailing political opponents and newspaper writers, prompting the citizens of Seoul to storm the prison where they are held as well as steal gunpowder and weaponry from the barracks in the city. The Mayor of Seoul is killed by a mob.

People in Seoul begin looting churches and temples and there is a skirmish between the working class and members of the Emperor’s Guard outside his palace. 

Because of the rioting and looting, many members of La Noblesse leave Korea for China and the Spanish Philippines where they are received by the Principalia and are provided refuge. The Emperor flees to Busan. 

The Intendant of Seoul is killed by a mob by being tied to four horses and torn apart for suspicion of corruption and selling the harvests to foreign merchants. 

Sunjong appoints ministers to reform the country while the Bourgeoisie create their own National Assembly, abolishing serfdom and the privileges of La Noblesse. Meanwhile, the sans-culottes demand more radical changes. 

The National Assembly ratifies the Constitution with Sungjong's voluntary agreement to abide by it. They also create a new flag. 

The Assembly debates whether or not the Emperor should be given the power to veto legislation. The sans-culottes swarm the outside of the chamber of the Assembly, barring delegates from entry in an effort to get the Emperor to come to Seoul.

A rumor from Busan spreads to the people that Sunjong and his wife had stepped on the flag at their dinner party, infuriating the people in Seoul and causing them to burn down the Emperor’s palace.

Because of the civil unrest, the National Assembly relocates to Busan, hoping that the Emperor and their forces combined can protect them.

Meanwhile, Sunjong is in contact with the Emperor of China, the King of Spain, the Tsar of Russia who all support his rule and want him to stay in power. These rulers fear that the revolution will spread to their countries and are contemplating whether or not they should send reinforcements to help stop the revolutionaries. 


End file.
